


Dragon Tamer

by masqurade



Series: The Dragon & The Knight [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort Fluff, F/M, Fluff, silas being corrin's rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin takes a moment to stare at him before she giggles. “You sound so serious.”</p><p> Taking this change in mood to be a good sign, Silas feels his face breaking out into a smile. “Because I am serious.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> Silas will always be Corrin's rock. Whether it be in a sexual or friendship type relationship and _that_ is why I love this ship so much more.

 The air in the camp is crisp and cold, causing Silas’s hands to feel numb. It’s hard training in such conditions, but he knows if he skips out on his regime for even a day he’ll never get his motivation back. Taking a deep breath, Silas watching the smoke rise while practicing his swings.

 A minute into his session, a white blur catches his attention from the corner of his eye. Blinking, Silas sets down his sword to see Sakura running towards him, arms outstretched in a frantic gesture, looking on the brink of tears. When she finally stops in front of him, she’s breathing heavily, pink hair wild and messy.

 “I-It’s Corrin,” Sakura explains before Silas has a chance to speak. His initial response makes him move his feet, springing to action. However, Sakura catches him by the arm, her hands shaking. “Wait. S-She’s fine… she’s just…”

 Silas tries to make his voice sound light. “Just?”

 “I think she’s angry,” Sakura says. “She’s snapping and snarling at everyone. It’s a little scary, seeing Sister act this way.”

 He doesn’t know when his muscles tensed, but they suddenly relax under Sakura’s touch. Running a hand through his hair, Silas lets out a dry laugh. A fleeting memory of a frustrated Corrin warms his heart long enough for him to place a hand on Sakura’s shoulder sympathetically. 

 “I’ll go take a look,” Silas says.

 Sakura’s face softens with what looks to be relief. “I told Ryoma it would be easier to just get you but he went and tried to talk with her and…”

 Starting to get the picture, a shiver runs up Silas’s spine. He shivers. “Books thrown at your face isn’t the best way to start the day.”

 Sakura giggles. “He didn’t think so either.”

 Offering her a smile, Silas nods his goodbye. He begins walking through the camp, eyes searching for familiar gray hair and red eyes. However, Corrin is nowhere in sight. Taking a moment to think, he soon finds himself snatching a blanket off one of the many outside racks and heading off to one of the open fields in the far corner of the camp. 

 Silas can’t help but think it’s peaceful here – the trees enclosing the area, the air rustling the leaves. A laugh breaks through his lips once he pushes his way through the shrubbery. 

 There, curled up and sleeping in the middle of the field, is Corrin. Surprisingly enough she’s in dragon form, her gray and purple scales reflecting off light from the morning sun. It’s rare to see her in such a relaxed state, let alone in this form. Not wanting to disturb her, Silas quietly turns to leave.

  ** _“RWOOOOAAARRR!!”_**

 Corrin’s roar echoes, the sound ringing deliciously in his ear. Biting back a chuckle, Silas turns back around, smiling. Corrin lifts her head, long, purple ears twitching and red eyes gleaming.

 “Sakura sent the cavalry,” Silas explains, although he knows she probably already guessed. He walks towards her, one hand outstretched. Corrin narrows his eyes at him, huffing. “Come on, Cor,” he murmurs, coaxing her a bit by running his other hand up her neck. “Com’ere.”

 He grins when he sees her roll her eyes. “I promise it’ll be more in your favor if you don’t bite my head off.”

 Amusement dances in Corrin’s eyes before she leans her chin directly onto the palm of his hand. Silas begins to stroke her head and chin. A loud purr vibrates through Corrin’s body and her eyes drifts closed.

 “So Sakura tells me you were upset this morning,” Silas says, teasingly. Corrin doesn’t open her eyes, but Silas can see her nose twitching in time with her tail – a nervous tick she does when she’s nervous he’s come to find out.

 This time his voice is soft, reassuring. “Talk to me.”

 A red light bursts from Corrin, nearly blinding Silas. When blinking back to reality, Corrin is curled up before him, arms crossed over her face. Her shoulders are shaking, and heavy sobs move past her lips, breaking Silas’s heart.

 Kneeling down, he takes the blanket he snatched earlier and wraps it around Corrin’s naked body. Silas proceeds in sitting down, drawing Corrin’s body against his. She leans against him, and with a shivering sigh, she lets him remove her arms from her face. When she finally looks up at him, her eyes are puffy along with dark circles surrounding them.

 “Oh Corrin…” Silas runs a hand down her back. “What happened?”

 “Dragon hormones,” Corrin grumbles.

 Bringing his hand up to cup one side of her face, Silas wipes a few stray tears away with his thumb. “Yeah?”

 She sniffs. “Yeah.”

 “That doesn’t sound like you.”

 “It’s _nothing_ , Silas. I’m just _really_  tired,” she says, resting her head against his chest. “Ryoma won’t stop bugging me. I know he means well, but I can’t handle the constant pressure.”

 “Then you should tell him.”

 “It’s not that simple.”

 “It could be. It doesn’t always have to be all planned out, Cor. You can’t think up every solution for everything. You know that.”

 “I don’t…” Corrin pauses, wiping at her face before saying in a small voice. “I just… don’t want him to be disappointed in me.”

 “Look at me.” Silas tilts her chin so that she meets his eyes. “You could _never_  disappoint anyone. Especially Ryoma. He adores you. We _all_  adore you. You try so hard at everything, and you deserve to give yourself some time to rest. The war isn’t going anywhere, but it doesn’t mean it has to be dealt with _right now at this very second_. Understand?”

 Corrin takes a moment to stare at him before she giggles. “You sound so serious.”

 Taking this change in mood to be a good sign, Silas feels his face breaking out into a smile. “Because I am serious.”

 Rewarding Silas with a full laugh this time, Corrin wraps the blanket further around herself and nuzzles her face against Silas’s neck. She breathes, “Thank you” against his ear then stands.

 “I’ll go talk to Ryoma,” Corrin says, looking down at him with a smile. “I’ll see you at dinner?”

 “Dinner,” Silas promises.

 He watches her leave with a smile of his own.


End file.
